


Weak of Will, Strong of Heart

by remarkable1



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Incest, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Announcements, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort/Angst, Commitment, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Kings & Queens, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki loves Thor, Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Mind Games, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Avengers Asgard, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Ready to Settle Down, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Games, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Rules With An Iron Fist But Is Benevolent, Thor loves Loki, Tired Loki, Top Thor (Marvel), Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Thor and Loki have long held a very private affair between them. One borne of complicated, deep feelings no other Asgardian could hope to understand. This time, Thor presumes they've maybe gone a bit too far with their games. Loki disagrees.Fic is finished, will update at least weekly.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), thorki
Comments: 25
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Thor stared down his nose imperiously at the bound and gagged Aesir before him.

The God of Thunder and King of Asgard knew he looked the part; regal, imposing, haughty, and unforgiving. 

He commanded all the legions of the realm, had only to lift a finger for his slightest whim to be obeyed, more powerful an All-Father than even Odin before him.

In all of the Nine, the Thunderer had but one weakness he kept carefully guarded behind heavy brocade robes, crowns of gold, and towers of mountainous strength.

That weakness knelt before him, defying the King's station through his eyes alone.

Those emerald beauties squinted at him in an attempted sneer. Thor was sure that if he was capable, Loki would have spat at his feet, as well.

How magnificently the newly designed mouthpiece, tailored specifically for this specimen, fit within the bulging, lying mouth that so loved to spew garbage disguised as a silver chalice overflowing with poisoned wine or mead.

"Leave us," Thor commanded. The sixteen guards dared murmur amongst themselves, milling around like ignorant sheep being led to slaughter.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb? I said, GET OUT!" he roared, sure the entire city would hear the echo by the time the wagging, gossiping tongues had seen the day out.

The Einherjar knelt as one, fist over heart, then rose and spun crisply, metal-plated feet marching against the backdrop of the throne room's muted royal tapestries.

Still on his knees, Loki knew his glare was getting him nowhere. Still, it was quite challenging to move with his mouth stuffed full of metal cock, inverted to force him to mouth and drool around it like an infant, cheeks bulging, humiliated.

One step at a time, Thor descended, gaze never wavering from his prey. At last, the heavy throne room doors closed, the external locks and tumblers sliding into place.

Only then did he allow his countenance to break mask, a sly smile stealing over his handsome, rugged features, golden hair longer than ever and spilling past the mantle of threaded gold and silver adorning his shoulders.

"I was unsure my men would be able to apprehend you this time. You gave them quite the chase."

Reaching his brother's side, Thor did what he'd never allow anyone else to see. In essence, he knelt next to Loki, eyes softening at the look of utter humiliation and suffering that only came out as angry grunts. To the trained eye, Loki was as defiant as ever. To Thor, the mask was distinct, traitorous tears threatening to spill.

"Too much?" he asked his brother, pushing the dark locks back from Loki's forehead, petting him while those beautiful eyes fell closed in bliss.

Loki shook his head, too proud to admit his discomfort. Taking pity on him, Thor lifted Gugnir from the floor, disgraced in the unseemly position amongst where the peasantry commonly trod, pointing the tip to Loki's chains. They clanked with a heavy thud to the red carpet all around.

Loki's arms fell limply to his sides, and Thor knew they had been applied too tightly; again. He'd have to have words with the General. No prisoner of Asgard was to be treated so harshly, no matter their crime. Thor was a kinder, gentler King, but no man's fool.

Releasing the magical catch at the back of his head, Loki practically spat the offensive metal from his mouth, promptly falling onto Thor's shoulder and wiping his mouth, arms temporarily useless until blood flow was restored.

Tossing Gugnir to the side, Thor's arms wrapped around Loki's slender form, rubbing vigorously up and down his brother's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, urgency bleeding into his actions as he rubbed harder until he felt more than heard Loki swear against his chest.

Realizing the damage was more significant than he'd imagined, Thor's heart filled with a heavy regret as he ignored Loki's protestations and lifted his brother in his arms, carrying him like a small child to the top of the dais. 

Setting his brother on the throne temporarily, Thor shed the heavy outer mantle of Kingship and spread them in disgrace on the floor.

Tenderly, noting the haggardness on his beloved's face, Thor lowered Loki onto the plush surface and laid down next to him, rough hand slipping under the filthy tunic.

"Perhaps our games grow beyond that which is reasonable," Thor murmured, giving Loki a chance to speak.

His brother swallowed heavily several times, slowly feeling the life return with agonizing swiftness to his deadened limbs as he stretched them painfully above his head. Vehemently shaking his head, his eyes snapped open, and head turned sharply at Thor's spoken observation.

"Never. I need this as much as you. Never deny me this. It is the one pleasure I ask of you, and nothing more."

"You were hurt this time. It could have been so much worse," Thor fret, continuing to trace patterns over Loki's stiff nipples, enjoying the goosebumps that erupted over the Jotunn/Aesir's fair skin under Thor's fingertips.

"I couldn't care less," Loki replied with more venom, forcing his arms to work even though it pained him much to do so. He didn't want to reveal the full extent of the Einherjar's roughness, but knew little would get past Thor's keen eye once his King had him naked and writhing beneath him.

"You are my brother. I will be the judge of what is too much and what is not enough. I say you've suffered greatly for the sake of a little fun."

"You call that a little fun? Brother, I underestimate your taste for prolonging my torture."

"If my lovemaking is torture, beloved, I know you will endure anything I set before you."

"Norns, yes, you know I would. Anything for you."

The declaration melted the hesitancy in Thor's heart, and he leaned up on one elbow, lowering his shaggy head to Loki's bruised lips. "You still taste as good as the day I first supped upon your mouth," he groaned, slipping his tongue to join with his brother's. "How I've longed these many weeks, savoring the hunt, dreaming of the day you'd be brought in so I could ravage your body for denying me my pleasure all this time. It's been entirely too long."

"As usual, you talk too much, Thor," Loki replied, but without heat, panting beneath Thor's masculine domination. 

"Normally by now, you'd be balls-deep in my ass."

"You are wounded. I would not bring further harm upon thee without first raising you up to full health. I want you full of fight and vigor when I'm at last spending my frustration in your backside."

Loki was painfully hard, and he whimpered into Thor's mouth as his brother palmed his erection. "First, a little relief, eh?" and Loki nodded sharply, pressing his aching cock up into Thor's sure grip.

The flimsy material tore beneath the Thunderers' sure grip, and Loki winced, but only for a moment. Battle-hardened palm cupped the delicate sac beneath, rolling Loki's tender balls in fingers that could crush or calm as they saw fit.

"Brother, Norns," Loki whispered, overwhelmed by need. This is what he'd longed for. This is what he'd dreamed of, the long nights away from his lover. Perhaps their games had gone on too long, and it was time to submit. Thor had long been after his brother to bond with him. Loki felt drained, exhausted, too tired to think beyond coming into Thor's meaty fist. On the 'morrow, he would accept Thor's anticipated proposal and allow himself to be bedded properly as a mate. Thor thought he was so clever, hiding such a weighty detail from Loki. Very, very little went on in the Kingdom that the Trickster was not privy to, even within the palace.

It was time to settle down and start their family.

Unknowing of his brother's musings, Thor felt his own member strain against his placket, ignoring it in favor of pleasing Loki. How far they'd both come both in spirit and love.

Loki didn't protest when the King of Asgard released his lips, panting harshly through his nose as Thor's lips sought out the angry red tip of Loki's erection.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so eager to spend in my mouth, Loki," Thor chuckled against him.

Loki knew better than to force his brother. Patiently, he waited, although that was its own form of torture. Frankly, he was too tired to move beyond allowing Thor to pleasure him.

Finally, shutting his big blond trap, Thor engulfed Loki's erection into his talented mouth. Oh, if the people of Asgard could see them now, two debauched royals lewdly sucking off one another beneath the sacred throne. Brothers, at that. They'd probably have a litter of swamp wolves if they knew. Perhaps they did but did not care. 

It mattered not.

Loki felt Thor run his tongue in swirls around his crown, and he cried out, not bothering to muffle the noise. Let the guard think what they would as they undoubtedly listened from without the inner sanctum of the salon just beyond the court's inner doors. Pleasure could be its own form of torture.

Tip weeping profusely, Loki felt his balls drawing up. "No, it's too soon!" he cried out, his futile efforts to push Thor's head away from his groin too late as his brother redoubled his efforts, pinning Loki's wrists together in one hand as he applied a dirty trick and swallowed Loki's long, thick cock down his throat and sucked even harder.

Brain exploding in rapture, Loki's back arched off the fabric below him as Thor intentionally channeled electricity into Loki's wrists, forcing it to travel up his nervous system and down his spine until Loki erupted hot fountains of pent-up lust into his brother's mouth for what seemed like forever and a day.

Like the practiced, filthy cocksucker Thor secretly was only for his brother, he swallowed Loki's issue without hesitation, having the audacity to smack his lips and wipe his beard off on Loki's ruined tunic before returning upwards, giving a shit-eating grin that Loki loved and despised in the same turn.

Thor was very good at giving head, and he knew it, too.

"You're lucky I love you so much, or I would wipe that stupid smile off your face."

"You're lucky I love swallowing your come as much as I do, else I would hold it in my mouth and force you to swallow it yourself."

NORNS Thor was a nasty fucker when he wanted to be. Loki loved every inch of it. His corruption was complete, once Loki had shown him all of the naughty ways a man could pleasure another what seemed an eternity ago.

"To my chambers," Thor murmured, lowering to press his lips to Loki's forehead.

Too tired to argue, Loki nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the King to take him in his arms. Not without his own bag of tricks, Thor used Gugnir to tidy the throne room, unlock the doors after they'd departed, and send him and his lover to his royal rooms.--


	2. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's expectations are blown away as the King of Asgard showers the Jotunn-Aesir submissive with the power and expression of his love.

Sigh. I DID Have this written. Gone. Re-writing. Bear with me :D

Loki awoke in comfort for the first time in… well, recent memory. Attempting to stretch, reveling in the feel of silk against his naked, clean skin, he winced at the pinch in his ribs, then gasped and regretted it at the pain searing through that same area. Panicking slightly when he was unable to access his Seidr, another pain ripped through him, and he cried out in agony, rolling into a ball.

To his utter humiliation, another was present to witness his weakness; the scowl he fed into the bedding was fit to kill whoever dared disturb his peace.

Worry was for naught, as his brother’s battle-worn palms laid themselves upon a bicep, soothing up and down in opposite directions like Loki was a feral, rabid swamp wolf about to tear out his throat.

“My love. I must apologize again. I’d only meant to leave you for a few moments and was detained by the concern of the *elders* within the throne room. They were arguing over whether you should be thrown in the dungeons or summarily beheaded.”

“*WHAT* in Frigga’s name have I been charged with this time?” Loki spat, noticing specks of blood flecking onto the pristine red coverlet, blending in against it in royal mockery.

“Oh, sedition, treachery, the usual.”

“One of these days, your games will go too far, *Brother,* and I really will be at the end of an executioner’s sharpened ax.”

In a rush, Thor covered Loki’s body with his own vast, oppressive bulk, careful not to squash the smaller form beneath him. Oh, how the love and protectiveness surged within the formidable King. No other, no matter how beautiful, powerful, alluring, or anything else, would ever hold his heart the way this Jotunn-Aesir God would and had since they were mere lads discovering the delights of early manhood and the pleasures offered up from their own bodies.

“Not while there is breath in my body. Not while there is life in my force. I forbid it.” Thor wisely decided to ignore Loki's jibes at insinuating the entire scenario was only the King's. His Brother had every say in such exploits. Loki had, indeed, been the one to instigate many of their more serious games.

Loki didn’t respond. What could he say? The games ended when his brother said so. The Trickster refused to voice his exhaustion, long since having tired of the sport they engaged in. Was there to be no rest, or was the King insatiable in his lust for the chase?

Thor pulled Loki onto his back, mindful of his injuries. The blue, lightning eyes darkened dangerously at the bruising that hadn’t been evident when Loki had first been dragged in, and Thor had bathed him personally upon Loki passing out in the King’s private chambers.

“Who did this to you?”

Loki mulishly kept his lips sealed shut. He would not suffer the wrath of some errant guard. Oh no. He preferred to exact his own revenge when no one was looking. A subtle, slow, private torture was on the menu for the unfortunate wretch that dared injure him while the God of Mischief was under lock, key, and duress.

“You will answer me, or there will be consequences, Loki,” Thor warned him, lightly grasping his brother’s delicate throat. He hardened when the Adam’s apple beneath his hold bobbed up and down, the Aesir brother well aware Thor could strangle him with a mere squeeze.

“Ah. So you choose punishment? Very well.”

Loki braced himself mentally. Had Thor become so jaded, so very cruel in his machinations, he would correct his submissive and lover, and, dare he contemplate once more, his future mate, while Loki was partially incapacitated? Especially after Thor had promised him in the throne room that none such discipline would take place until Loki had been healed.

A fat wad of spittle graced Thor’s right cheek as an answer. The Trickster gloried, very briefly, to witness the fury flicker behind the King’s eyes, promising retribution. In for a copper, in for a gold coin, he figured. If he was going to piss off Thor, Loki figured he might as well do it in style.

Loki brought up his knee to damage the literal family jewels swinging between Thor’s mighty thighs, to be thwarted by a metal covering hidden under his brother’s groin and beneath the clothing he wore. Thor rose up above Loki, booming out a laugh that shook the very foundations of the room, and possibly, the palace itself.

In addition to hurting his knee, Loki’d been shocked into submission, the plate lingering above him supercharged with Thor’s particular brand of Seidr- lightning, compact, able to shield the King when placed within clothing or armor. It was genius.

“Brother!” Loki gasped, doubling over from agony. Oh, how the tables had turned once again. To the mischief maker’s utter and absolute surprise, Thor neither punished him, mocked him, humiliated him nor anything else that would be expected in a time like this. Oh no. He did something much more terrifying that nearly broke Loki into his essential emotional components – Thor lifted Loki, carrying him gently, humming a tune Frigga used to sing to them as babes and toddlers, then very carefully lowered his nude, injured brother into the healing bath reserved for the King only. Or his favored guests, if they were so lucky.

The healing waters immediately engulfed Loki's slim, taut form, the relaxation instantaneous as Thor balanced Loki in one arm, cradled there like a small child. Clothing and all, the King lowered them both into the bath, and the rest of the liquid swirled up to Loki’s neck, who was braced against Thor’s chest.

As the herbs and magic did their work, Loki cried into Thor’s skin, his salty tears falling unchecked at the tender succor the King of the Nine Realms gifted the injured man.

“Oh, Norns!” Loki moaned, feeling his injuries fade away, able to breathe freely, at last, his chest losing its ugly bruising, knee restored to strength, energy level rising to normal. The result was a drain on his Seidr, what was left of it, and Loki realized he’d been depleted, far more than was acceptable. He’d simply grown used to such low levels and adapted to it while on the run while hunted by the King and his men.

He grew hard, then, erection straining against his belly. Thor was not immune to his lover’s growing need, slipping a palm under Loki’s cock, embracing it with his entire hand, moving it up and down in long, languorous, silky strokes aided by the oils in the bath.

“Thor!” Loki cried out. It took embarrassingly little effort to bring the younger prince to a stunning climax. His entire body writhed against Thor’s powerful body as the bath immediately washed away the long, hot ropes of release that ejaculated from Loki’s long-neglected body. When at last it was finished, he fell limp against his brother, helpless, utterly, and entirely under Thor’s mighty spell. His Dominant had once again rendered him mute, ready to serve and at the King’s mercy. Thor would do with him as he would, and Loki would accept whatever was doled out, for better or for worse.

Still humming, Thor tenderly bathed Loki, whispering nonsensical things in his ear, priding himself on Loki’s express, singular submission to his King.

“You lovely, lovely creature. I am so proud of you, my love. Things will be different now. I sense the weariness of your spirit. I will make it up to you, love. I promise. In due time, you will join me at my side, an equal, full of my children, joined for eternity.

If Loki hadn’t of been so far gone already, he’d have cried out again at the admission he’d longed for, prayed to the Norns, for so long. He also would probably have fought it tooth and nail. All he felt was a steady sense of peace, falling gently back into that cloudy haze of warmth, love, and acceptance that could only be found in the arms of the God of Thunder, his brother, his lover, his future mate.


	3. A Little Bit of Love Goes a Very Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sees to Loki's health, attends to duty, and reverts to playing a childhood game he used to frolic and caper with his younger brother. Transitional chapter, no smut if you wish to wait for the next installment where it will be almost entirely smut.

Thor further marveled at the slim, chiseled work of art that was Loki of Asgard. In a lightly enchanted sleep, Thor had had his most trusted Healer, a mute Asgardian and bound by powerful spells to secrecy, check over and tend to Loki’s more grievous and previous injuries the Jotunn/Aesir would-be Queen would never admit to garnering during their ‘games.’

Able to quickly discern the Healer’s disapproval by the way his paper-thin lips quirked and startling blue azure eyes narrowed in the King’s direction, it did nothing to put Thor off his intended task; bringing Loki to full health in preparation for a very public announcement the King was eager, nay, aching and impatient, to make in front of all of Asgard.

“Have you finished your work?” Thor inquired, and Sten nodded curtly, gathering his Healing stones and drawing the strings of his velvet pouch tight, tucking it away in voluminous robes that dwarfed the ancient but powerful Asgardian. Frail though he may be, Healer Sten was not a man to trifle with.

“What say ye? Will Loki bear the future heirs of Asgard without obstruction or peril?”

A flurry of signs left the old man’s hands. Thor had a little trouble following them, catching the gist of it in their translation.

“A little slower, if you please, and thank you for your services. There will be extra gold in your pay.”

Waving off the King, Sten sent another quick volley of signs at him and left without bowing.

Thor stifled the urge to laugh. Sten had relayed his irritation with what was his royal duty and Thor’s attempt to further silence him on the matter. He should have known the Healer wouldn’t want the extra gold. Deciding to have it sent to the Healing charities instead that nurtured the less fortunate, Thor scribbled a note on parchment so it would be carried out on the ‘morrow. Ensuring Loki was comfortable and well-supported on the bed, the Thunderer turned with a squeak of his highly-polished riding boot to tend to a disturbance at the borderlands of Asgard’s northern quarter.

With luck, he’d be back before nightfall to dine in private with and pamper his wayward Brother, who so stubbornly rebuffed Thor’s attention, even as the starvation for affection and acceptance poured off Loki like a waterfall.

\--

Much later than he preferred, Thor rode in, tired, muddy, and exhilarated but with a hint of exhaustion around the gills. An unexpected foe had greeted them, terrorizing his citizens and threatening the security of the Realm. 

Having underestimated the creature, the battle cost him several precious lives, an unnecessary loss in the King’s eyes.

He still cursed his lack of mental acuity. Loki weighed heavily on his mind. Thor had allowed his daydreams to override critical security protocol. Now, three good men and one woman would not be returning to their families this eve. The gold payments sent would ensure their security well into the future. Nothing would fill the void their absence would leave. They were all high-ranking and highly respected. Answers would be demanded of their King.

Thor would have no choice but to prostrate himself before the angry public, as Odin never had. There was a genuine risk they would depose him for the irresponsible loss. Thor was almost absolute in his faith that the people of Asgard would forgive him. However, a panel of citizens would be encouraged to join the royal court to oversee final deliberations over the further policy that affected the commoners and their kin.

Victory tasted great, though hollow, the cries of the wounded and dying still ringing in his ears. He impatiently shed his armor and settled into a hot bath, his personal manservant quickly and efficiently cleaning the days’ grime from the King’s body.

Dressed after in simple clothing, Thor dismissed the man, opting for a midnight dinner to be brought to his chamber door from the kitchens. It wouldn’t be the sumptuous affair of Asgard's nightly table, but the repast would do for an intimate dinner for two.

Apologies at the simple fare were waved away. Thor took the tray and gently but firmly shut the door on the trembling servant’s face, securely locking and bolting it so he and his intended would not be disturbed.

Loki had not emerged from the bedchamber, and Thor assumed his brother was asleep as-of-yet.

Tip-toeing to the entrance, the King was dismayed to see the rumpled bed empty of the vessel that would grow Asgard’s heirs.

“Loki!” he whisper-shouted, settling the heavy tray with its fruit, cheeses, slices of bread and wine on the sturdy round table just within his bedchamber doorway.

Not sure why he was sneaking about his own room, Thor straightened up, feeling silly. Now, where could Loki have gone to? Was he playing a simple game of hiding and seek? If that was the case, he knew his brother could disappear forever, never to be found, if he so desired.

Sharp ears caught the tiniest rustle of clothing to the King's right from behind a freestanding bookcase. Contrary to popular belief, Thor did read and loved to do so in his very spare time, having picked up much of Loki’s better habits over the years that had paid off over time in the form of a wiser well-rounded ruler.

“Ah, well. I suppose my brother isn’t hungry. I shall have to eat this entire tray of food myself, then.”

Deliberately setting about making a ridiculous display of arranging and re-arranging the food, then seating himself, Thor began to wolf it down, exclaiming over its delicious flavors, how filling and tasty it was, and lamenting at the lack of excellent company, stating he knew Loki would have loved to indulge himself after his body had used up so much energy in the Healing sleep.

It took Loki longer than expected to take the bait. A game they’d played as children, Thor always loved teasing his brother that all of the food would be gone, leaving Loki with none, until he’d appear, crying at Thor not to let him go hungry, and he was sorry for hiding away.

Loki could very well teleport himself to the kitchens and back at any time, but what was the fun in that?

The very last plate lay before the King now, and Thor reached for it. He’d set it up, so if Loki decided to appear, he’d have a generous portion. Now, Thor reluctantly, slowly nibbled away at it, forced to concede that Loki would no longer play this particular game with him, nor was he possibly even in the room.

The last sandwich was piled high with all of Loki’s favorites. Holding it in both of his large hands, Thor exaggeratedly opened his mouth as wide as it would go, eyes flickering to and fro, inching it towards his mouth when his oral cavity was suddenly filled with a massive wad of coarse wool, causing him to cough and sputter as the sandwich disappeared from his hands.

Darting in gazelle-like leaps to the other side of the enormous room, Loki held the coveted sandwich to his chest and catapulted himself into the rafters, crouching down and devouring the sandwich with a shit-eating grin on his face, the likes of which Thor had not seen in years.

He'd have burst into mirthful, joyous tears if he didn’t have scratchy wool halfway down his throat.

After clawing and coughing the offending material away, he stood below Loki, calmly waiting for the Trickster to finish devouring the ill-gotten gains before holding out his arms and encouraging Loki to jump.

The younger brother gracefully allowed himself to freefall backward and land in Thor’s arms, instantly brought to the well-groomed, handsome face above him as Thor’s lips gorged upon Loki’s with passion long-overdue and promising of much more as Thor strode to the bed and lay Loki upon it, undressing his lover slowly.

It was time to claim his bride-to-be rightly.


	4. What Will It Take?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficulties mount as Thor's romantic plans for his intended do not go as planned.

Thank you for being so patient! I love you all!

Chapter 4

A/N: The chapter begins where the last left off, with Thor carrying Loki to the bed. 

Thor savored the heavy-lidded lust glimmering in Loki’s emerald eyes. Narrowed to slits and framed by long, thick black lashes, the older brother marveled how he’d never really noticed how beautiful Loki was before. No, beautiful was too tame of a word. Loki was a delicacy, the finest, most elegant dinnerware reserved for high holy functions. A bubble of ice, it’s delicate surface spiderwebbed in lacy spirals formed over the Bifrost on a rare crystalline Asgardian winter morning, the sun glinting off it at just the right angle and splitting into a million rainbows stretching up to Valhalla and beyond.

Yes, Loki was a gift, one to be treasured and pampered and adored, no matter in what light others cast the misunderstood Aesir/Jotunn’s character. It wasn’t Loki’s fault he was born to and cast out by his blood-born kin. Loki's love was everything, but – Thor had yet to coax his younger brother into showing his real face, even in private. As much as the King longed to gorge himself on his brother’s icy blue skin, trace the hereditary swirls the Jotunn sported from birth and fuck into that tight, cool backside, Thor knew he had to play it safe for the time being. It would not do to scare his love away.

No, wooing Loki required finesse. It indeed was a razor-thin line between patronizing the younger God secretly terrified of rejection yet easily offended man and showing; nay, forcing him to accept the love the more youthful brother so desperately coveted from Thor and Thor alone.

As if his thoughts and rising tension were being telegraphed through his touch, Loki began to tense in his arms, squirming a bit at the firm hold Thor had on his body.

“Be still,” Thor commanded, his baritone low and soothing. Determined to focus, he breathed an internal sigh of relief, laying Loki on the silks that had been prepared. Many long minutes passed with Thor above his brother, having caged him in with his powerful arms, yet still allowing Loki movement for the time being. One knee knelt next to Loki’s stomach, the other foot planted firmly on the floor. It was a very subtle thing, giving Loki a choice if he genuinely wanted to back out. Thor hoped he would not; it would mean a setback to his plans and ruin weeks of preparation.

Yet, he would never jeopardize the long years of cultivation he’d sowed, luring, coaxing, loving Loki through every stage of denial, anger, frustration, and finally lust and love, until he had him right where he wanted him.

This was usually where Thor would turn his attentions rough, man-handling Loki’s leaner frame into restraints, punishing him with lovely red stripes, hardening at the thought of the black and blue marks that would turn purple and yellow in the days that followed. Those days were gone. No matter how Loki fought, he would not turn back the hands of the clock. No. Despite any outcome after tonight, Thor intended to move forward, with or without Loki’s consent. Oh, he would still give Loki a choice of whether to accept his proposal. The King wasn’t a complete monster.

The King also wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Not for long. He intended to persuade Loki to say ‘yes’ come Hel or Valhalla. Their combined hopes and dreams rested on this delicate scale. Tonight was everything.

Loki’s body began trembling, and Thor slowly, methodically undressed him. Thor could feel the wretched anticipation in those lean limbs. Swallowing a smirk, he longed to reassure Loki what was to come, but that took the fun out of things.

When he had him completely naked, Thor divested himself of his own apparel, only needing to give Loki one stern look when he started to rise. It was a good sign that Loki backed down, only giving a slight frown before resuming his submissive position. It was clear Thor had him off-balance.

Good. It would be easier to woo an affirmative from him if Loki was confused.

“You will lie still. You will not speak unless I give you permission. Is that clear? You may nod your head for yes or shake it once for no.”

Loki nodded, again slowly, unsure.

“I know what you are expecting. We will be doing something a bit different tonight. Do not be alarmed,” Thor re-assured, panic rising in the rapidity with which Loki’s chest rose and fell evident at the announcement.

“I can guarantee you will enjoy each and every thing I do to you, for you, my love. My Loki. My life.”

That panicked fluttering increased. Against Thor's express command, Loki made to spring from the bed, but Thor had anticipated the response. Such a typical one, coming from the flighty magician. Thor knew all of Loki’s tricks. At least, he thought he did

Lazily, Thor flicked his fingers at a nearly invisible line drawn in salt around a generous perimeter surrounding the bed, floor, and part of the bedroom. Like a rabbit trying to escape the hounds, Loki smashed himself against the barrier, the same kind as used in the dungeons of Asgard but without the harmful effects.

Light sparked where his body thrashed, bright bolts of emerald Seidr attempting to take it down, all for naught.

The King allowed Loki to expend much of his remaining energy upon the barrier, approaching only when a sob broke from Loki’s throat, and he fell to his knees. “It seems you’ve bested me again, Brother,” he spat sourly, not looking at Thor even as the King lifted Loki around the middle and carted the limp man like an errant child back to the bed.

“This has never been about besting you, and you know it,” Thor calmly replied.

Re-arranging Loki’s limbs like a rag doll, now gone wholly sullen and pliant, Thor finally rose to straddle Loki’s sweat-slicked, sensitive body, erection bobbing against Loki’s thigh but ignoring it for now.

“Hasn’t it? Thor, favored eldest child of Odin All-Father. The Golden Son, the Chosen one – always meant for the throne, while I was falsely –”

“You. Will. Be. SILENT.” Thor thundered quietly at Loki, a substantial hand covering the running mouth, avoiding the bite Loki attempted by pressing down against his brother’s face until he quit thrashing. “I refuse to hurt you. You will not force me to do so. This night is not about you, and it is not about me. It is about us.”

If Loki continued to struggle, it would force Thor’s hand a bit, to reveal more than he originally intended of their future together. Loki knew what Thor had planned - but not the full extent of it despite Thor's promises that the King had yet to keep, but still intended to. Still, if it was necessary to secure Loki’s submissiveness, so be it.

Oddly, Loki’s body lay still under Thor, giving indication this outburst was typical Loki-like resistance, lashing out against that which attempted to get close to him. Not only close to him, but very close to the magician’s tender places, always sore and scarred, unwilling to let anyone in, especially after the betrayal of the All-Father had rained down upon the proud Aesir’s ego.

Family was everything to the brothers. Blood, not so much, but broken loyalties; once divided, one never recovered Loki’s trust. Ever. He was much like some animals, mating for life. Friends for life. He could not help taking such bonds very seriously. It was very obviously wound into the genetic makeup of Jotunn culture and heart, given the extent to which Loki took his actions against others. At least, that was Thor’s theory.

When Loki’s flaring nostrils had calmed, Thor let up, wincing a bit at the handprint over his brother’s fair skin. “I am sorry, my love. I did not mean to mark you.”

Thor ran a butterfly’s touch over the porcelain flesh that covered Loki’s high cheekbones. “You are so utterly beautiful. I am such a lucky Aesir to call you my own.”

Again, Loki’s relaxing look turned vengeful, and he grasped Thor’s hands at the wrists, attempting to force them harder into his face. “Strike me!” he begged pathetically. “Show me the wrath you wish to perpetuate upon my pathetic countenance. Put me in my place, damn you!”

“Shhh. No Loki. That time is past. A new one is upon us – a new era. We will bring it in together. I’ve promised myself to you. You’ve done so to me. You cannot escape destiny. Our destiny.” Thor paused, gambling with how much to reveal, and rolling the dice, conceded out long, confirming the intention; "Our future children’s destiny.”

“Our – our what? You – I – we – NO! I never agreed to that! It was never supposed to be – mmmm!” Loki continued to protest beneath Thor’s crushing lips.

Thor had mistakenly allowed Loki to believe the bit about children was roleplay. Oh, how he regretted that moment of weakness, remembering well the absolute terror in his brother's heart one day as Thor had dreamily spoken of little black and golden-haired children running about the castle. It was no wonder the panic rose forth again. It was not fair of Thor to spring it upon him this way. It no longer mattered. It was what would be.

When they broke apart, both men’s chests were heaving for air, and despite his best effort to stay calm, Loki had once again driven Thor to near-madness with his ability to resist the elder brother's affections and declarations. “I love you, Loki! Must I make it plain? Do not force my hand, I beg of you! Do not ruin this moment!”

“Again, your selfish desires rear their ugly head! You are just like Odin – pathetic, self-serving, intending to woo me with sweet words, baubles, and sex like that old bastard did to Mother. Then, when you’ve got me where you want me, back to the same old as before, eh? Expendable, throw-away Loki. Relegated to the background. I always did know that – ”

**_“SHUT! UP!”_ **

The roar nearly shook the foundations of the portion of the castle Thor’s chambers occupied, and just as surely, thunder sounded outside, lightning striking the highest turrets of the castle and the waves offshore whipped into a frenzy, the citizens taking cover, cowering, wondering what had so angered their King.

“I detest this ability of yours to get under my skin! No longer did I believe you possessed the will, nor the talent to do so. You have proved me wrong. Does this make you happy to anger me? Do you truly wish for nothing more than being beaten and proven right? What will it take for me to do, to make you realize I am not Father – I am not Odin? I never will be! I am a greater King, and will be a greater husband if you would just let me in, damn you!”

Visibly shaken, Thor could see he’d finally shouted some fucking sense into his brother. He could almost envision the little boy underneath him when they’d wrestle together as children for sport. Thor would take it too far, hurting Loki, and the boy never said anything until later when Thor caught him crying quietly in the infirmary, lying to the nurses as to why he presented injury. Then Thor would feel guilty for weeks, doing everything in his power to make it up to the smaller boy.

“What must I do?” Thor repeated, pressing his forehead to Loki’s, rare tears falling wetly against his brother’s cheeks. “What must I say? How much must I beg? What will it take?" Thor resisted the urge to throttle Loki. Never had anyone evoked such depth and breadth of emotion within the Aesir King. "I love YOU, and only you.”

Bringing his lips to Loki’s, he whispered against them, “Is’s only _ever_ been you.”

Holding the position, he waited interminably for Loki to respond, every response hanging on the one his brother would give to the forced declaration. Damn the plans. If Loki honestly didn’t want this, what chance did Thor ever have of keeping him? Truly?

He may have Loki’s body, but his spirit and love would never belong to the King. Thor wanted Loki to be happy. 

Had he misread their interactions all along? Was Loki too broken and jaded to love him back?

LOLOL Don’t killllll me for the evil cliffieeees muahahahahah! On that note, I will have a tiny amount of mercy for you, my dear readers. I *know* I promised you smut. It IS coming. The next chapter is half-written. I'm not just saying that it really is. On that note, it's almost all completely smut and I don't intend to make you wait forever for it, barring Murphy's law (shakes fist at the sky) as HE likes to strike when I least expect it. If you don't know what Murphy's law is, look it up. I'm cursed by it or something.


End file.
